Finding Family
by The little Cullen
Summary: 1863: El hermano mayor de Bella, Jasper se encuentra perdido después de ir a la Guerra Civil. Ella se va ha buscarlo pero es atacada, mordida y transformada. 2006: Ella se va a Forks, donde no solo se encuentra a Jasper, sino también a Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de LAoR, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Finding Family

**By: LAoR**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**1861, Houston, Texas.**

BPOV

Suspiré mientras padecía _otro _típico día caluroso aquí en Houston, Texas, mientras estaba recostada en el claro cerca de nuestra casa, mirando al cielo, intentando ver las distintas formas animales de las nubes. No estaba muy soleado, gracias a Dios, a Mama le daría un ataque si me ve estar en sol sin nada cubriendo mi piel, aunque yo no veía el problema si mi piel nunca estaba más oscura que su clásica palidez. Incluso _si_ pasaría toda una semana en el caliente sol de verano estoy segura que me quedaría igual de palada, como siempre he sido. Pienso que es bueno que nuestra familia tenga un montón de árboles alrededor de nuestra propiedad o nunca me dejarían salir. Supongo que es bueno que lleve un sombrero, así no me podrían decir nada, especialmente Papa; él me deja salir incluso si Mama se molesta.

Cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba por si había algún sonido proveniente de la casa. Mi hermano Jasper me dijo esta mañana que tenía algo importante que hablar con Mama y Papa y luego me lo diría cuando estemos solos. Jasper es dos años mayor que yo, teniendo él diecisiete y yo quince, pero éramos tan cercanos que daba miedo. Podíamos decir lo que el otro estaba pensando incluso antes de que lo hiciera y amábamos pasar tiempo juntos. ¡Él fue el que me enseño a dar un buen golpe y a disparar un rifle! Oh, nunca olvidaré el día que Mama se dio cuenta que era yo quién se encontraba en el campo disparando con Jasper y no Papa.

Reí por la memoria. Fue solo hace un año y medio cuando fuimos atrapados, pero él me estaba enseñando en secreto desde que tengo trece; dijo que debería aprender así podría mantener a los chicos al margen. Nuestra casa no era una mansión, pero era lo suficientemente grande, teníamos un trozo de campo con muchos árboles alrededor de la casa. Uno de esos campos estaba separado de la casa por una colina seguida de una espesa línea de árboles que daban a un hermoso y verde prado. En este prado es donde mi hermano me enseño como sostener, cargar, apuntar, disparar y limpiar un rifle.

Habíamos estado ahí por cerca de tres horas cuando escuchamos a Mama gritar para encontrar a Jasper y a mí para ir a comer. Desafortunadamente, estaba gritando desde detrás de un árbol cuando me vio apuntando para disparar algunas tarjetas que Jasper había puesto contra un árbol del otro lado del prado. ¡Oh, nunca la había visto tan _molesta_!

Primero gritó para luego ir a buscarnos y quitarme el rifle de las manos, tirándoselo a Jasper, luego me dio una bofetada en la mejilla y comenzó a gritar _"¿QUIERES MATARTE ISABELLA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TENER LA AUDACIA DE PARTICIPAR EN ACTIVIDADES DE HOMBRES?"_

Después, se dirigió a Jasper, _"¡Y TÚ! JASPER, ¿CÓMO LA DEJAS HACERLO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ELLA DEBE SER UNA DAMA!"_ Aparentemente notando que algunos sirvientes salieron a ver quién estaba gritando, Mama bajó la voz y agregó, _"¡Solo esperen a que su padre oiga esto! Ella NUNCA se casará si la sigues enseñando como actuar menos como una dama y ¡más como a un sucio muchacho!"_

Afortunadamente, Papa no nos castigo, solo nos advirtió que tendríamos que hacer caso a lo que Mama nos dijo.

Desde antes que terminara su rabieta, que no acabo en casi un mes, estuve llorando. Comencé a llorar en el momento en que me dio la bofetada, y continúe llorando incluso cuando Jasper me abrazó mientras escuchaba sus gritos en el prado. Usualmente cuando él me abraza y entierro mi rosto en su pecho me calmo rápidamente, pero esta vez esta realmente aterrada de que me fuera a casar con alguien.

Fruncí el ceo, mis ojos seguían cerrado mientras recordaba. Eso _tenía_ que ser de lo que Jasper estaba hablado con nuestros padres en este momento; ¡No podía pensar en otra cosa!Encogí los hombros mientras me acostaba en el pasto. Sabía que la mejor manera de arruinar un vestido era acostarse en el pasto, incluso si no era uno de mis mejores vestido; era solo uno azul claro muy simple. Reí ligeramente, el azul era el color favorito de Jasper en mí, decía que me hacía ver menos pálida. Sonreí.

Mi sonrisa fue cortada por lo que sea que escuche que parecía ser Mama gritando. Me paré, y caminé agarrando los bajos de mi falda para poder brincar fácilmente si fuera necesario. No fue como un grito de miedo, era más como si estuviera _angustiada. _Miré en dirección de nuestra casa, entrecerrando mis ojos y con una mano encima de ellos para que el sol no me molestara. Las grandes y verdes ventanas de manera en contra del color blanco de la casa no proporcionaban la suficiente luz para ver los cuartos o ver a Mama y Papa hablar con Jasper en la oficina de Papa o posiblemente en la biblioteca.

Realmente quería pararme y recorrer la distancia a la puerta para poder ver porque Mama había hecho ese terrible ruido, pero le prometí a Jasper que me quedaría apartada hasta que él viniera a mí. Un terrible vacío estaba creciendo en mi pecho, esto no _podía _tratarse de mi matrimonio. Mama no haría un ruido así solo porque mi hermano se opusiera a mi matrimonio, más bien ella daría un pisotón justo antes de que su ira tomara lo mejor de ella y comenzara a hacer otro estridente sonido. No me juzguen, amo a mi Mama con todo mi corazón y no podría siquiera imaginar vivir sin ella o sin Papa pero debo admitir que ella es muy explosiva. Yo me parezco más a Papa.

Me giré a mirar a los árboles pero inmediatamente giré mi cabeza al escuchar un golpe y a Mama llorar, _"¡NO! ¡Por favor reconsidéralo!"_

Jasper nunca gritaba así que me quedé asombrada cuando escuché su voz seguir a la suplica de nuestra madre, _"¡¿RECONSIDERARLO?! ¡Ya lo he considerado lo suficiente, gracias! ¡ME VOY!"_ Después escuché otro golpe. Esta vez fue la puerta.

_¿Ir? _Pensé _¿Ir adonde?_ ¿A dónde iba Jasper? ¡¿Acaso mi hermano mayor me iba a dejar?!

El vacío que sentía en mi pecho bajó a mi estomago y se comenzó a tornar en un horrible sentimiento. _¡NO!_

_¡No! No, no, no, no y no._

Me paré y miré a nuestra casa viendo a la gran y blanca puerta abrirse para revelar a mi hermano. Él era alto, musculoso pero delgado, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés, idénticos a los míos. Yo tenía el cabello color caoba oscuro y más ondulado que el rubio que él poseía.

"_¿Jazz?"_ Susurré, viendo su cara, revelándome que estaba muy molesto.

Él me miró y su expresión pareció relajarse cuando sus ojos encontraron a los míos. _"Aquí está mi Bella"_ Dijo.

Él me hizo una seña con la mano para que me le acercara y lo siguiera a donde asumía que era nuestro lugar especial.

Nuestro lugar especial no era más que un gran peñasco que de alguna manera encontramos cerca de nuestro favorito, muy viejo y muy grande árbol que estaba lejos de casa.

Cuando llegamos a la sombra, él se sentó en una piedra del peñasco y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice. Él miró a la distancia por un momento y luego me miró a mí, parecía que estaba estudiando mi expresión facial.

"_Bells"_ tomó un largo respiró. _"Bella, sé que sabes que hay una guerra iniciando, se que lees y escuchas las noticias que Papa trae a casa."_

Asentí, _"Sí."_ Mi sentimiento de horror comenzó a crecer.

Él tomó mi mano y se giró para encararme completamente, _"Bells, me voy a unir al Ejército Confederado y voy a ir a pelear."_

Me quedé viéndolo. Oh, no. _Oh, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!_

"_No."_ Susurré. _"¡No, Jasper! ¡Solo tienes diecisiete! ¡No te dejarán! ¡NO! ¡No puedes!"_

Él suspiró, _"Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, y quiero ir, así que ellos me dejarán unirme. Así que, sí puedo. Lo siento, Bella. No quiero dejarte, pero si yo no voy, ¿quién lo hará?"_

"_¡NADIE!"_ Grité. _"¡Nadie debería ir! ¡Papa es muy viejo y tú muy joven! ¿Y si te sucede algo? ¡No puedo perderte Jasper! Eres mi hermano"_

El embalse que detenía mis lágrimas se rompió y lágrimas fluyeron por cara, tomé gran cantidad de aire y continué despotricando, _"¡No! ¡NO! Por favor, no te vayas"_

Mi hermano me miraba con si hubiera hecho una gran injusticia y yo rápidamente esquivé su mirada mientras él me decía, _"Bells, Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Pero incluso si decidiera no ir, no tendía elección. Prometo que te escribe tanto cuanto pueda"_ Intentó apaciguarme. _"No puedo prometer que será diario, pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir cada semana. No sé cómo será allá afuera así que no puedo prometer mucho"_

Mi cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo, de repente corrí hacia mi hermano y lo abracé mientras me daba cuenta que no había nada que lo fuera a detener en su idea de irse. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que cuando decidía algo lo cumplía. Pero, oh, Señor, eso rompió mi corazón.

"_Estás rompiendo mi corazón, Jazz"_ Susurré.

Él de pronto tembló con un pequeño sollozo, nada grande, después de todo ese no era él,_ "Lo siento Bella, realmente lo siente. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿está bien? U adivina que, ningún chico del pueblo se va a meter contigo porque sabrán que soy un militar. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?"_

Preferiría que todos los chicos del pueblo me tiraran rocas y me empujaran al barro con mí mejor vestido del domingo, y me jalarán el cabello a que mi hermano se vaya, pero no se lo diría. Simplemente asentí, como la cobarde que era.

"_Esa es mi Bella"_ Susurró Jasper. _"Esa es mi hermanita a la que amo tanto."_

Él me abrazó con más fuerza y puso su cara en mi cabello e inhaló. Yo hice lo mismo con su camisa mientras me aferraba fuertemente a él. Tenía un terrible, terrible sentimiento de que él se fuera pero sabía que no me escucharía si se lo dijera.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?"_ Susurré.

"_Regresaré antes de que puedas extrañarme"_ Dijo entusiasmadamente. Sabía que estaba emocionado por ir a pelear. Él nació para ser algo militar, Papa siempre lo decía. Yo solo había leído en libros lo que los militares se suponían que debían hacer y mi hermano encajaba en esa figura.

"_Ya te extraño, Jazz"_

Él asintió. Nos sentamos en silencio en nuestro peñasco, no sé cuánto, pero solo nos sentamos en silencio. De pronto, me quité mi sombrero y jalé mi cinta favorita azul de mi cabello. Jasper se quedó mirando a mis risos oscuros caer por mis hombros y cara. Me puse de nuevo mi sombrero y me giré a él, dándole mi cinta.

"_No quiero que me olvides"_ Comencé, pero él se rió ligeramente.

"_Bells, yo nunca, nunca te olvidaría. ¿Cómo podría?"_

Negué con mi cabeza, _"No quiero que me olvides, ni la manera en que mi cabello huele. Dices que mi cabello huele como fresas frescas y tú sabes que este es mi listón azul favorito así que lo utilizo mucho. Huele como mi cabello y yo quiero que lo tengas para que nunca lo olvides."_ Empujé mi cinta en su mano y luego puse mis manos en mi falda mirando al suelo.

No vi su cara pero me paralicé momentáneamente cuando escuché un pequeño sollozo que dejo escapar antes de encontrarme atrapada en un abrazo, _"Gracias, Bella,"_ susurró, _"Pero sabes que nunca olvidaría nada de ti."_

Alcé la mirada para verlo, _"¡Ahora se supone que me debes dar algo tuyo para que lo guarde hasta que regreses!"_ Sonreí y miré hacia otro lado para que el pudiera, levantar su aspecto de hombre como Papa lo llamaba.

Un momento después él se paro, _"¡Tengo la cosa perfecta!"_ sonrió y tomó mi mano, _"vamos Bells, ven te lo muestro."_

Caminamos mano a mano, para que él pudiera evitar que me no tropezara con todo y nada. El había guardado mi listón en el bolsillo de su pecho y me prometió que siempre lo tendría con él y que cuando luchará se lo ataría en el tobillo dentro de su bota así nunca lo perdería.

Era una buena idea.

Él me llevó al segundo piso a su estudio. Yo solía pasar horas ahí con él enseñándome como leer o los dos jugábamos con nuestros juguetes, esta memoria me hizo sonreír. Me hizo sentar para esperar por él, prometiéndome que solo le tomarían quince segundos. Los conté.

Quince segundos después, regresó de sus habitaciones cargando una gruesa, azul y dorada frazada que de inmediato reconocí como la frazada que siempre tuvo consigo y que nunca pudo dejar ir. Él me había hecho prometer que nunca les diría a los chicos que tenía por amigos que aún la tenía, y yo prometí nunca hacerlo.

"_Es tu frazada 'J'"_ Grité.

La frazada de terciopelo azul con bordes delgados de seda dorada y con un elaborada 'J' bordada en un azul más oscuro en una esquina. _"¡'J' por Jasper!"_ Siempre gritaba eso cuando aprendí que era la letra 'J' cuando era una niña pequeña.

"_Sí,"_ suspiró. _"Mi frazada 'J'."_ Cuidadosamente la desdobló, _"Esto es para que nunca me olvides y no se dañe. Sé que la cuidaras muy bien."_

* * *

El resto de la semana paso con mi hermano preparándose para irse. Lo ayudé empacando lo necesario y él y Papa preparando a su caballo para el viaje. También escondí algunos de los chocolates favoritos de Jasper que había rodaba de cajón de Mama.

Los dos estábamos muy triste de que Mama se rehusara a hablarle desde que él dijera que se iba. Espera que al final pudiera decirle aunque sea un 'adiós' cuando llegara la hora de su partida. Lloré incontables lágrimas desde que había escuchado las noticias de Jasper, aunque él pensaba que las había tomado bien, yo estaba desbastada. Esperaba que él no se sintiera igual. Sabía que Jasper no podía hacer nada si él no se sentía bien emocionalmente. Él estaba bien físicamente, así que podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, si su mente estaba en ello.

Desafortunadamente llego el momento en que se montara en su caballo y se fuera. Salí y caminé con mi falda balanceándose a mí alrededor hasta ponerme a un lado de mi hermano. Miré alrededor y sonreí cuando vi a Mama corriendo hasta Jasper, sus brazos están completamente extendidos y le caían lágrimas por las mejillas.

"_Renée,"_ Comenzó Papa, pero ella no lo dejo terminar, _"Oh, ¡detente Charles, él es mi hijo! ¡Mi único, y está yendo a la guerra! Oh, Jasper Whitlock debes hacernos estar orgullosos ¿escuchaste?"_

Jasper asintió, sonriendo, _"¡Por supuesto, Mama!"_

Obviamente Papa ya se había despedido de mi hermano así que tomé esta oportunidad y corrí hasta él, lo abracé y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, _"¡Te quiero Jasper! Tienes que regresar, ¿entiendes? ¡Escríbeme todo el tiempo! ¡Eres mi hermano favorito!"_

"_Soy tu único hermano"_ Su tono sonaba a reproche.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, _"exacto,"_ susurré, _"así que se cuidadoso y no vayas tras nada sospechoso y, ¡cuídate!"_ Lo abracé de nuevo, _"te quiero"_

"_Yo también te quiero, hermanita"_ Susurró. Él se alejó, me estudió por un momento, me miró y asintió hacia nuestros padres y montó a su caballo.

"_Adiós. ¡Nos vemos!"_ Se despidió con la mano y luego se fue.

* * *

**1863, Houston, Texas.**

Han pasado un poco más de dos años desde la última vez que vi a hermano, que fue cuando se unió al ejército. Recibía cada dos semanas cartas de él, así como Mama, Papa y Yo las leíamos con codicia, imaginando todas las emociones que él debería estar experimentando. Estamos tan orgullosos de que él ascendiera rangos tan rápidamente. Papa decía que se debía su carisma y personalidad, y tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo. Mama le escribía preguntándole si necesitaba dinero pero él siempre se negaba, diciendo que tenía una vida decente y que siempre se estaba moviendo de un lugar a otro con los soldados.

Estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que llegara el chico del correo en su caballo para que me trajera otra carta de Jasper. Había estado tardando en mandar sus cartas por lo que recibía una al mes, que era demasiado considerando como era Jasper. El sentimiento de inquietud que he tenido desde que supe que él se iba ha estado creciendo en estos dos últimos meses. Sentí un escalofrío.

Mama estaba sentada en la sala conmigo, bordando. Ella ya se había dado por vencida en que yo aprendiera a bordar, por lo que ahora se contentaba con que yo leyera un libro siempre que ya hubiera acabado con todos mis estudios y, para su desánimo, amenazado a todo hombre que viniera a pedir permiso para cortejarme, con ayuda del rifle de sobra de Papa.

Había mejorado mi puntería. Practicaba cada vez que Mama iba al pueblo, que era muy frecuente, y podía decir que le podría quitar su dinero a Jasper en una apuesta. También había estado practicando mis habilidades de tirar un puñetazo con Papa (secretamente por supuesto, Mama nunca lo permitiría).

Miré a la pared y vi el nuevo retrato en el que salía y el que Mama mandado a hacer. Ella compró un nuevo y hermoso vestido rosa con el corsé más apretado que pudo encontrar. Las mangas eran largas igual que la falda. Ella me había forzado a peinarme en rizos adornados con flores y un listón rosa. En el retrato estaba sentada mirando a un lado con mi falda alrededor y en mis manos se encontraba una frazada azul y dorada. Mama trató desesperadamente de que no apareciera igual que el artista insistió que el azul y el dorado romperían la armonía de los tonos rosa del vestido. Yo insistí en que incluyera la 'J' y lo hizo. Era una hermosa pieza de arte, incluso si solo aparecía yo con mi simpleza. Odiaba usar vestido, ¿pero que más podría usar? Suspiré y miré al pequeño retrato de Jasper que estaba al lado. Lo extrañaba desesperadamente.

Todo comenzó cuando escuché el sonido de galopes afuera. Miré a Mama y vi que ella también se había dado cuenta, al mismo tiempo nos paramos y corrimos a fuera a esperar al chico del correo.

Inmediatamente noté que algo andaba mal. Él que veía hacia nuestra casa no era el chico del correo. Solté un grito apagado, _oh, Dios._ Eran dos hombres del Ejército Confederado.

"_Oh, Señor, ten piedad,"_ susurró Mama, _"¡Charles!"_ gritó, _"¡CHARLES, RÁPIDO!"_

"_¡PAPA!"_ Grité también. Escuché a mi padre bajar las escaleras como rayo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué sucede?!"_ Preguntó antes de que me viera señalar a los dos soldados que se acercaban. _"Oh, no," _susurró, _"No."_

El mayor de los dos hombres, quién no parecía tener más de veinticinco, seguido del segundo hombre, se bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a nosotros. Se quitó su sombrero hacia Mama quién me tenía atrapada en sus brazos, y luego me sonrió antes de dirigirse a Papa, _"¿Usted es el padre del Mayor Jasper Whitlock?"_

"_Lo soy"_ Asintió Papa una vez.

El primer hombre saludo a mi padre y luego le dio una carta, _"Siento decir esto, señor, pero su hijo está perdido."_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Gritó Mama, _"¿Perdido? ¡No!"_

"_Pero él no está muerto, ¿verdad?"_ Hablé, asustada, _"¡Por favor!"_

Él se giró a nosotras, _"Señora, lo siento pero no puedo contestar a sus preguntas porque no lo sé. La carta es toda la información que puedo ofrecerles."_ Se giró de regreso a Papa mientras yo abrazaba a Mama desesperadamente, _"Mis disculpas, señor, pero él ha estado perdido por más de un mes. Primero pensamos que se había ido pero después encontramos muchas de sus pertenencias y su equipaje esta tal y como lo dejó la última vez que lo vimos"_

"_¿Qué estaba haciendo la última vez que fue visto?"_ Preguntó Papa.

"_Creo que estaba ayudando con el patrullaje, señor, pero no estoy seguro. Lo siento, pero nos debemos ir ahora."_

Y luego se fueron.

El mundo de repente se comenzó a derrumbar sobre mí, no podía respirar apropiadamente. Y sabía que no era culpa del corsé, nunca me había sentido así. Oí a Papa leer la carta en voz alta, confirmando lo que el soldado había dicho de mi hermano. Me zafé de los brazos de mi madre y corrí a mi habitación, dando un portazo y poniendo seguro a la muerta antes de tirarme a mi cama y llorar.

Lloré durante horas antes de que la noche cayera y mis padres se fueran a la cama. Me paré y revisé mi guardarropa mientras pensaba en el más maravilloso, brillante, y aún así increíblemente idiota y suicida plan que se haya formado en mi cabeza.

Me quité mis zapatos y corrí hasta la habitación de Jasper. Tomé una vela conmigo para ver en la oscuridad y abrí la puerta. Nadie había estado en este cuarto desde que él se fue y yo sabía dónde estaba todo.

Todo lo que él dejo a propósito o por accidente.

Él había dejado un uniforme del Ejército Confederado que Mama le cosió demasiado pequeño para él, por accidente.

Demasiado pequeño para él, perfecto para mí.

La más grande sonrisa se apareció en mi cara, desde que él se fuera. Iba a encontrar a mi hermano, iba a ir a la guerra.

* * *

_Oh si lo se soy culpable... tardo demasiado en actualizar como para que también añada otra historia a la lista... pero veamos a mi me agrada esta historia... es realmente buena... Así que espero sus REVIEWS..._

_Creo que no hay mucho que decir... solo pasense por mis otras traducciones... **Fallen Angel **y** One Step at a Time**_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de LAoR, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

* * *

**Finding Family**

**By: LAoR**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Bella – POV**

**1863, Houston, Texas**

Sabía que era una fantástica tiradora y que podía tirar un buen golpe, pero ciertamente eso no significa que sea una buena luchadora, ese era el trabajo de Jasper. Dejé salir un pequeño sollozo mientras veía al pequeño uniforme de mi hermano que él había dejado. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Podría hacerlo?

Sí, sí podría. Por Jasper. Necesitaba a mi hermano. Y sabía que el ejército no escucharía a una mujer con preguntas. Las mujeres, para ellos, no valíamos mucho.

Las dudas comenzaron a disiparse de mi cuerpo. _Puedo hacerlo._

Sacudí mi cabeza y cuadré mis hombros antes de tomar el uniforme del Ejército Confederado y deslizarme de regreso a mi habitación. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme increíblemente callada y me sorprendí ante mi habilidad de no tropezarme o romper nada en el camino.

Cerré mi puerta con seguro y dejé el uniforme en mi cama para tomar un gran respiro. Me giré y me miré en el espejo. Comencé a quitarme mi vestido, la crinolina, el liguero, forcejeé un poco con mi corsé, y luego me vi en el espejo con nada más que mi ropa interior. Me sentía un poco rara sin mi corsé. Me giré para verme de perfil y luego me la razón golpeó, inciertamente, miré a mi pecho.

_Oh, esas._

¿Qué voy a hacer con esas? Miré alrededor de mi habitación. Mi plan era solo personificar a un oficial para poder filtrarme y buscar información de mi hermano. Iba a evadir cualquier pelea o combate pero en caso, miré hacia arriba y agradecí silenciosamente a quién sea de que fuera enseñada a cómo usar un rifle si era atrapada. Dejé escapar un suspiro y miré alrededor buscando más. Sabía que no eran exactamente _llamativas _como Mama querría, pero eran lo _suficientemente grandes_ para ser notadas. No podía vestir mi corsé para esconderlas.

_¡Ah ja!_

Miré hacia mis pies donde aún seguía usando medias blancas, regresé mi mirada al espejo, y luego debajo de nuevo. Me agaché y me las comencé a quitar, ¡no las necesitaría de cualquier manera!

Alzando el camisón que usaba entre mi piel y mi corsé comencé a atar una de mis medias alrededor de mi pecho fuertemente. Casi me reí, porque no era tan apretado como lo era mi doloroso corsé, pero me refrené ´por miedo a despertar a mis padres. Después de asegurarme que estuviera todo bien me quité el camisón, me miré al espejo de frente y de ambos costados. Sonreí, parecía que había regresado al cuerpo que tenía a los doce años, antes de que supiera que se suponía que tendría esas cosas.

De repente agradecí a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando de no tener el físico de mi madre. Oh, _esas_ serían imposibles de esconder. Me estremecí y regresé al trabajo.

Seguí empacando algo de ropa de Jasper y casi había terminado cuando recordé que Jasper y yo no tenemos el mismo tamaño de pies. Moré alrededor frenéticamente, mi corazón se aceleraba, hasta que posé mis ojos en donde estaban las botas que Jasper me había comprado para montar. ¡Esas eran _perfectas_! Ahora mi plan no se frustraría.

Finalmente, me paré enfrente del espejo con el sombrero extra de Jasper en mis manos cuando noté que me cabello era muy largo para ser de un muchacho. Me congelé. ¡No me iba a cortar mi cabello! Me quite todo los pasadores y seguros, y corrí a peinarme para alaciar mi cabello lo más que pudiera.

Mientras levantaba mi cabello de mi cuello para peinar el interior, me detuve y tuve una epifanía. Tomé mi cabello y lo jalé de mi cara y cuello y lo escondí en el sombrero, la idea se estaba formando muy rápidamente como para expresarla con palabras. Solo había leído de esto en libros. Jalé mi cabello fuertemente y lo prensé con muchos seguros, tanto que estaba segura que durante una tormenta sería inmediatamente alcanzada con un rayo.

Me seguía viendo muy femenina. Fruncí el ceño.

_Aparentemente solo pretendía ser inteligente. _Pensé. _Maquillaje._

Tenía que limpiarme de la cara el maquillaje que Mama me hacía usar. Me apresuré al pequeño lavabo en la pared, me quité el sombrero, y procedí a lavarme cualquier resto de colorete de mi cara, luego me quité el lápiz mientras iba al espejo. Mis cejas seguían siendo muy delgadas para ser las de un hombre peor podía arreglarlas con un poco de sombra.

Cinco minutos después, cuando estaba segura de poder pasar como un hombre sin ningún problema, me apresuré por las otras cosas antes de apagar las velas y escabullirme de mi cuarto al estudio de mi padre por su pistola, municiones, pólvora, e ir de camino a la cocina.

Estaba agradecida de que mi padre haya implementado la regla de que nadie este en nuestra casa mientras dormimos por miedo a ser asesinados en nuestro sueño por los sirvientes, o de otra manera estaría preocupada de ser atrapada mientras bajaba por las escaleras a la cocina, con una bolsa para llenar con comida y múltiples cantimploras, después de todo solo tenía una vaga idea de adonde me dirigía.

Una vez lista, no me moleste en escribir a mis padres diciendo a donde iba, porque sabía que me encontrarían rápidamente si lo hacía. Mi madre no podría soportar la pérdida de otro hijo, con trabajo y soportaba pensar en que Jasper estuviera perdido. Me encogí los hombros y fui a los establos, donde estaba mi caballo.

Me apresuré y preparé a mi caballo para el viaje. Sabía que él era bueno en largas distancias, ya había hecho múltiples viajes, tampoco era fácil de asustar.

"_Está bien, chico."_ Le susurré cuando comenzó a hacer un poco de ruido. _"Solo soy yo, es solo tu Bella. Shh."_

Lo saqué del establo luego de checar dos veces que tuviera todo, incluso la frazada 'J' de Jasper, ya que no puedo vivir sin ella, y comencé a galopar, hundiéndome en la noche.

* * *

Hice mi camino al pueblo y noté que me había tomado casi toda la noche prepararme para mi viaje, mientras el cielo se comenzaba a aclarar lentamente. Sabía que tenía que apurarme si tenía esperanza de que esto funcionase. Busqué por el pueblo algún signo de a donde necesitaba ir y lo encontré en lo que parecía ser un periódico.

Encontré que tenía que viajar al noreste y comenzar mi búsqueda desde ahí hasta que me encontrara con alguien que reconociera de las cartas o las fotos que Jasper envió a casa. Bajé la mirada a mi bolso y vi las cartas que él había enviado a mi nombre y revisé que las fotos estuvieran seguras en su lugar antes de apurar a mi caballo lo más que pudiese.

* * *

Jalé un poco mi sombrero cuando entré a otro pueblo después de dejar mi casa hace casi una semana. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Lousiana en este punto, así que traté de no apurar a mi caballo, por lo que le dejé para por comida y agua. Iba de camino al noreste por el Mississippi, luego cruzaría por Tennessee donde sabía que él fue visto por última vez.

Revisé mi mapa, miré al nombre del pueblo y vi que estaba progresando mejor de lo que pensé, sonreí para mí misma mientras dejaba a mi caballo descansar. Tenía dinero que había tomado de cada y lo usaba para comprarme comida. Toda la gente se me quedaba viendo y algunos pocos me preguntaba si me uniría a la guerra. Cuando asentía me daban un pequeño golpe en la espalda y yo intentaba sonreír lo más posible y asentir antes de continuar con mi camino lejos de ellos.

Después de descansar un poco miré a mi caballo, _"¿Estás listo, chico?, _le pregunté antes de montarlo.

Mi viaje había durado tanto que me preguntaba si realmente era una buena idea pero cada vez que pensaba eso me esforzaba en mirar la fotografía de Jasper que traje conmigo y decidía aguantar un poco más.

Mientras entraba a otro pueblo me sorprendí de mirar a otros solados confederados atravesar el pueblo. Ellos me vieron y se me acercaron, me preguntaron mi nombre, rango, etc. Yo respondía todas sus preguntas usando el conocimiento acerca de mi hermano, y estaba completamente feliz de que uno de los hombre me anunciara que de iban al mismo lugar que yo. Cuando me preguntaron si quería que los acompañara, acepté rápidamente y seguimos nuestro camino, sabiendo que ya quedaba poco por viajar.

Recé para tener la suerte de encontrar lo que necesitaba. El ejército tenía que saber lo que le sucedió. ¿Acaso ellos no tenían registros de sus soldados cuando ellos, tragué, mueren?

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué.

* * *

Finalmente lo logré este era el último lugar donde Jasper estuvo. Me escabullí de los hombres, até a mi caballo y comencé mi búsqueda.

¿Dónde estuvo Jasper? Recordé que él me lo dijo en su última carta, pero sabía que ellos usualmente se movían muy seguido, los únicos que permanecían eran unas pocas enfermeras, cocineros y otros.

Tenía que encontrar los documentos que dijeran algo de mi hermano, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no podía ser atrapada.

Múltiples veces cuando estaba cabalgando con los otros hombre ellos habían preguntado porque era tan tímida con el resto de ellos, y me sonrojé tanto que pensé que sería atrapada.

Para mi sorpresa ellos me dejaron sola.

Miré al cielo cuando me di cuenta de que la noche estaba llegando, y alcé una ceja. ¿Estaba anocheciendo? ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad no estaba prestando atención?

Alcé mis hombros y regresé a donde había dejado mi caballo. Tuve que copiar a los otros soldados y saludar a otros hombres que no reconociera como enemigos. Sabía que no sería bueno para mí cometer algún error así. Oh, no, no sería nada bueno.

Cuando regresé a mi caballo decidí que esperaría a que anocheciera completamente antes de comenzar mi búsqueda. Algunos hombres aún seguían despiertos y sabía por las cartas Jasper que había menos hombres en servicio durante la noche para custodiar los documentos, que para revisar los alrededores por Yankees.

Desaté a mi caballo y decidí esperar cerca de tienda en la que haría mi búsqueda, justo atrás de los árboles. Volví a atar el caballo, le di agua y algo de comida; me senté en el piso luego de quitarlo algo del peso que había estado cargando.

Me senté y escuché hasta que todo parecía estar tranquilo y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero el hombre que estaba custodiando la tienda se fue. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría él afuera, así que me apresuré y comencé a buscar la lista de nombres, gracias a Dios, los nombres estaban ordenados alfabéticamente.

_Whitlock. Whitlock. ¡Whitlock! _¡Sí! Mis ojos se posicionaron en la pequeña imagen de mi hermano en el documento. Mi sonrisa se borró cuando solo vi 'Actualmente desaparecido' anudado al último servicio que mi hermano había hecho junto con una nota que decía que todas sus posesiones estaban en una caja que de repente había desaparecido tres días después de que él desapareciera.

Oh, quería llorar. Estaba segura de había algo que no le estaba diciendo a mi familia. Estaba a punto de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran cuando escuché un disparo cerca. Corrí fuera de la tienda rápidamente, sacando el rifle de mi caballo y preparándolo para disparar. El disparo vino de la arboleada área cercana. Tragué mi miedo y tomé mi bolsa con mis más preciadas posesiones. Prefería tenerlas conmigo en caso de que fuera accidentalmente atrapada y tuviera que huir.

Me escabullí más y más profundamente entre los árboles. Estaba intentando ser silenciosa, pude escuchar a otro hombre hacer lo mismo que yo. Estábamos investigando. Algo estaba afuera. Solo escuchamos un disparo, nada más, era muy sospechoso, especialmente si estaba muy cerca de la base militar.

Había más disparos pero esta vez estaban acompañados de un chillido. Nunca había escuchado a hombre hacer esa clase de ruido, realmente me asustó. Comencé a culparme por venir aquí. Debería estar en mi casa en Texas, en mi cama estando de luto por mi hermano, no caminando a través de los bosques, asustándome cada vez más como la niña que debería ser.

Oh, deseaba haber escuchado a mi madre y haberme quedado en cada tejiendo, casándome, y teniendo un hijo como lo hacían la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad en el pueblo.

Me dejé de culpar mentalmente por un segundo y me di cuenta que todo a mi alrededor se había silenciado completamente.

Silencio.

El silencio no era bueno en esta situación. Lo sabía. Jasper me había enseñado mucho. Me dijo que las cosas malas suceden en completo silencio, y me dijo exactamente como me sentiría si algo malo estuviera sucediendo.

Tenía esa sensación. Pero era mucho, mucho, peor de lo que mi hermano me había explicado.

Estaba aterrorizada.

Escuché a una rama romperse en la oscuridad a mi derecha y me giré hacia esa dirección, apuntando con el rifle, lista para disparar.

"_¿Hola?"_ Intenté. _"Si no quieres que te dispare, di algo que te salve"_

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un gruñido. Me congelé y miré alrededor hasta que sentí un aliento en contra de mi cara.

Vislumbré unos ojos negros antes de sentir una punzada en mi cuello.

Jalé el gatillo y difícilmente escuché el sonido.

¿Qué era esto? Sentía a mi cuerpo debilitarse con cada succión de mi sangre.

Mi _sangre._ Solo había escuchado historias de que era lo que me pasaría y nunca les creí, y ahora, aquí estaba. Sentía a unas manos sostenerme y luego una cara se presionó contra mi cuello.

"_No. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Jasper!"_ Susurré.

De repente la succión de mi sangre se detuvo y la cosa brincó. Caí sobre mis rodillas, alzando una mano hacia mi cuello. Vagamente podía verlo en la oscuridad de la noche pero sabía que estaba ahí, por mí.

"_Oh, oh, oh, ¡no!"_ Escuché a la cosa susurrar. El vampiro.

Luego mi cuello comenzó a arder y dejé salir un estrangulado grito que fue rápidamente silenciado por la bella criatura. Luego me sentí volar, aún sentía a mi bolsa colgar de mi cuerpo, y sentí un pequeño alivio.

¡Oh, _el ardor_!

¿Así era como iba a morir?

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que dejaron... es bueno saber que la historia les guste. No tengo mucho para decir solo que se pasen por mis otras traducciones: **Fallen Angel, One Step at a Time y Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories. **Para las lectoras de este último me temo decir que la traducción tardara un poco, el siguiente chap contiene 14 páginas._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de LAoR, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

**Finding Family**

**By: LAoR**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Bella – POV**

**1863, Localización desconocida.**

No tenía idea de donde estaba. Todo lo que sabía es que este horrible, _insoportable _dolor estaba poniéndose peor con cada latido de mi corazón. Mi garganta estaba seca y raspada, me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que se debía a mis gritos. _Nunca_ había sentido un dolor así en mi vida; ni siquiera cuando me caí de las escaleras y me rompí mi pierna.

No, esto era mucho, _mucho _peor que eso. Incluso en ese entonces tenía a Jasper a mi lado mientras el doctor me curaba, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de quien estaba conmigo. Escuche una suave y aterciopelada voz en mi oído pero no oía entender lo que decía.

No tenía ninguna comprensión del paisaje ni del tiempo, otro que no fuera la oscuridad y la luz, cuando abrí los ojos. Descubrí, una vez que dejé de retorcerme de dolor por un momento, que estaba en una habitación con una sola ventana, desde la cual podía ver el cielo.

Estaba nublado. Justo como en la base.

Sentí a mi cuerpo temblar mientras más dolor del que pudiera imaginar surcaba mi cuerpo. Una vez me había quemado mi mano en un farol cuando era una niña y recordaba como lloré y grité del dolor. No podía mover mi mano sin sentir como el dolor iba viajando por mi mano antes de llegar a mi brazo.

Esa pequeña quemadura no era nada comparada con este infierno.

No podía hacer nada que guitar de miedo y dolor. Grité, rogué, supliqué por que este hermoso hombre, quien estaba conmigo, acaba con todo porque estaba sufriendo más de lo que sabía que debería sufrir.

¿Acaso era una infección? No tenía ningún conocimiento en medicina pero sabía que esto estaba terriblemente mal.

¿Acaso Dios me castigaba por algo?

¿Acaso era alguna clase de mártir? Esto no ayudaría a consolar mi miedo o mi dolor. No me hacía no desear la muerte. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho este hombre en su vida por lo que yo tenga que sufrir?

Oh, y Jasper, ¿qué iba a hacer mi familia? No nos volverían a ver, a ninguno de los dos. Nunca podre reñir con mi madre por tener que vestir esos apretados vestidos de volantes o podre abrazar a mi padre antes de ir a la cama. Ahora perderán a sus dos hijos en lugar de uno. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando vine aquí? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan decidida?

_Ser decidida solo me trajo la muerte._

Deje que el dolor me condujera, no tenía otra opción, y recé que todo llegará a su fin mientras dejaba escapar otro grito de dolor y miedo.

* * *

Mi dolor era tanto que ya no podía tener pensamientos coherentes. No podía formar oraciones, ni siquiera un simple atisbo de un pensamiento, solo palabras. Seguí rogando clemencia antes de rendirme y dejar a mi cuerpo contorsionarse mientras gritaba.

Estaba a punto de tomar otro respiro cuando note que mis dedos estaban entumecidos.

Muy entumecidos.

Continué gritando aunque mi mente comenzó a trabajar más, de la misma manera que lo hacía mi corazón en mi pecho. Pensé que se iba a quemar de lo _duro_ que trabajaba para mantener mi sangre bombeando, y a mi viva. El entumecimiento pronto se esparció por rodo mis manos antes de pasar a mis brazos. Al mismo tiempo sucedía lo mismo con mis pies y piernas; solo que mis piernas se entumecieron un poco más rápido que mis brazos.

Me sentí pesada, como plomo. De pronto ya no me podía mover.

Cerré mis ojos mientras mis gritos se intensificaban. El dolor tal vez se había disipado de mis extremidades, pero mi pecho y cabeza dolían más.

_Finalmente,_ pensé. _Finalmente voy a morir._

No me sorprendí por alivio que sentí en lugar de tener miedo a morir. Cualquier cosa es mejor a esto.

El entumecimiento se había propagado y ahora lo único que continuaba latiendo ferozmente era mi corazón en mi ya muerto cuerpo. Me preguntaba porque me preocupaba por tener un segundo más, si el dolor que sentía antes se había acabado aunque de repente se incrementó y sentí a mi corazón explotar.

Pero no lo hizo, no explotó. Mis gritos se acabaron mientras estaba acostada, pero ya sin dolor alguno. Me sentía fuerte.

¿Fuerte? Estoy muerta. No me puedo sentir fuerte.

Pero de repente lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía diferente. De repente mi mente se aclaró y podía oír sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado.

"_Ah, se acabo."_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a mí misma en el otro lado de la habitación. Me acaché y gruñí.

Me detuve. _¡¿Gruñí?!_

Miré alrededor sorprendida por cómo podía ver todo claramente. Vi un color que nunca había visto, parecía ser violeta pero era mucho más bello. De repente mis ojos se dirigieron a la silueta del hombre que yo sabía que me había estado a mi lado durante todo este dolor.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ comencé. ¡Mi voz sonaba como _campanas_! Era de un todo más alto de la que solía tener. Él era devastadoramente hermoso, aunque no me sentía atraída hacia él.

Los pensamientos surcaban mi mente a una velocidad que jamás había experimentado. Monitoreé cada movimiento que él hizo pero aun seguía en shock. Tomé un profundo respiro y olí un maravillosamente dulce olor.

Me recordó a un campo bajo el sol de primavera justo después de que acabara de llover. Mi mente se llenó con su aroma, apariencia, voz, todo acerca él. Jamás podría olvidar su cara o su esencia.

Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran de un curioso color ámbar, el cual jamás había visto antes. No vestía nada que fuera en particular lindo, pero si estaba decente. Lo miré, aún tensa, mientras él alzaba sus manos lentamente enfrente de él y se añejaba unos pasos para darme espacio y decir, _"Mi nombre es Alistar. Tengo algunas cosas que decirte sobre que eres, son muy importantes."_ Su acento me decía que no era del sur, _"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_, me preguntó.

"_Isabella Whitlock, pero prefiero Bella,"_ alcé una ceja, _"¿No vas a hacerme daño?"_

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, _"Te explicaré todo, pero no, no puedo hacerte daño, no en este momento. Lo hice, que es lo que te voy a decir, pero ahora tu eres más fuerte que yo. Dime, ¿sientes escozor en la garganta?"_

Era solo un poco, pero puedo resistirlo. Es como si necesitara un poco de agua. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Él parecía sorprendido, _"¿Qué? ¿No? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Normalmente después de la conversión los neófitos están sedientos, casi locos,"_ cortó.

"_No, me siento bien y perfectamente cuerda, muchas gracias Alistar."_ Le dije, ahora esta parada. Me di cuenta que aún usaba el uniforme de mi hermano, _"Lo siento, ¿pero tienes algo por lo que me pueda cambiar?"_ le pregunté.

Él asintió, _"Sí, pero te lo daré luego. Primero, por favor siéntate y te explicaré lo que te pasó y cuando mal me siento por eso."_

Él se sentó y yo igual, le asentí para que continuara.

Él me explicó que era ahora un vampiro y que algunos de nuestra especie prefieren cazar animales a humanos, por lo que sus ojos son ámbar. También me explicó que todos son inhumanamente hermosos, pero por el próximo año mis ojos serían de un color carmesí así que no podría ser vista por humanos. Tampoco podía dormir y tendría que viajar constantemente porque los humanos se darían cuenta de que no envejecería.

"_¿No envejeceré?"_ le pregunté.

Alistar sacudí su cabeza, _"No, nosotros no envejecemos, Bella."_

Me explicó que su ataque era un accidente. _"Yo cazo animales Bella, pero debes entender que cuando cazamos, nos abandonamos a nuestros instintos. Estamos programados para cazar humanos y tú estabas en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Tú y los otros hombres fueron atacados antes de que pudiera recuperar el sentido."_

"_¿Qué les sucedió a los otros hombres?"_ pregunté.

"_¿Qué crees que les sucedió, Bella?"_

Me estremecí por la respuesta; yo sabía lo que les había sucedido. Era afortunada.

Me explicó que la transformación tomo tres día, después me preguntó por qué estaba vestida como un hombre y le conté mi historia, me dijo que necesitaba cazar.

Sacudí mi cabeza, _"¡No sé cómo hacerlo!"_

"_Confía en mí, sabrás como hacerlo cuando estés en el bosque."_ Sonrió, _"pero no querrás cazar en un vestido, créeme, debería ir así como estás. Tal vez desees peinarte, como sea, como sea, muchos mechones se han escapado de los broches."_ Rió.

Reí nerviosamente y solté mi cabello, lo cepillé con mis dedos. Asentí cuando estaba lista.

Iba a ir a cazar y lo iba a hacer lo mejor posible. De repente una ola de tristeza me golpeó. Miré a Alistar tristemente, _"¿Alguna vez podré volver a ver a Jasper?"_

Él sacudió su cabeza, _"Me temó que hasta que puedas resistir estar junto a los humanos, será imposible, además ¿quién sabe cuándo será eso?"_

Suspiré tristemente. Tenía que abandonar a mi hermano para siempre. Nunca, jamás lo olvidaría, pero tendía que rendirme en su búsqueda. Le di a Alistar una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que podíamos continuar. Estaba nerviosa.

Dejamos la pequeña casa que él estaba ocupando. Él me explicó que éramos increíblemente rápidos y fuertes. Para demostrarlo, se acercó a un árbol muy viejo y con un pequeño jalón destrozo el árbol y lo lanzó.

Él _lanzó _el gran y viejo árbol como si fuera una pelota.

Mis ojos se abrieron del asombro y aparentemente le parecía graciosa a él ya que de repente estalló en risas. _"Vamos Bella, vamos a correr."_ Y luego desapareció.

Me encontré a mi misma corriendo tras él, los árboles parecían venir rápidamente, más rápido que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor era borroso, pero aun así podía sentir la presencia de cada insecto, hoja, planta y corteza de cada árbol que pasábamos.

De pronto mis sentidos fueron asaltados por el más dulce olor que haya tenido el placer de sentir, me detuve. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda que era donde provenía esa esencia y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia ahí.

"_¡Bella! ¡No! ¡Es un humano!"_ Escuché gritar en la distancia a Alistar.

El aroma era intoxicante, pero de repente algo en mi mente hizo click y me detuve. Mi desarrollada vista me mostro que era un hombre en un caballo que estaba casi a una milla. Cerré mis ojos y corrí al bosque donde sabía que estaba Alista.

"_¡Bella!" _exclamó, _"¿Tú… tú te detuviste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograste detenerte? Ningún neófito podría hacerlo."_ Sacudió la cabeza. _"Se supone que ahora debería estar loca por el aroma. ¿Qué sucedió?"_

Me encogí de hombros, _"Me dije a mi misma que debería detenerme porque era un humano. No quiero lastimar a nadie."_

Él se me quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, casi me río. Ya había visto que tan agraciado y caballeroso era, pero su expresión era muy graciosa. _"¿Qué? ¿Tú… tú misma te dijiste que deberías, deberías detenerte? ¿Cómo es posible?"_ Él sacudió su cabeza. _"Vamos, aun necesitamos que caces antes de que suceda algo como esto de nuevo. Pareces tener una increíble fuerza de voluntad. ¿Simplemente contuviste tu sed?"_

Yo simplemente asentí.

Cazamos y ya no sentí la urgencia de la sed. Iba a tomarme algún tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nueva fuerza y a mi nueva velocidad. Mi vida completa había sido alterada.

Además, jamás podría volver a ver a mi familia.

Iba a permanecer al lado de Alistar, por lo menos hasta mi primer año debido a mi color de ojos, pero no estaba segura si quería viajar con él. Él me dijo que tenía una gran suma de dinero que no necesitaba y que podía darme cuando tuviera un año, cuando le dije esto después de seis meses.

Pienso que podía encontrar algún empleo como enfermera o algo así. Cuando le dije esto a alistar dijo que no tenía problema con esto, debido a mi gran fuerza para contener mi sed y el estaba certero que no haría daño a nadie. Él tenía la teoría de que tenía alguna fuerza de escudo.

**

* * *

**

_Antes que nada pido perdón a todos/as los/as lectores/as por habe dejado colgada la historia, no era mi intención; nunca lo es. Pero la escuela consumió todo mi tiempo, realmente no vale la pena contarles todo lo que tuve que hacer pero el chap, ya esta aquí._

_Por cierto, si se habrán dado cuenta esta chap es más corto que los dos anterios, es porque decidí cortarlo a la mitad, pienso que ésta medida ayudará a que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas._

_Otra cosa, para las lectoras de When No One Else Cared no creo traducir en mucho tiempo, por lo que lo dejo en dosopciones: a) podrían esperar b) que otra persona haga la traducción, yo con mucho gusto la ayudaría, porque realmente si ya de por sí me atrazo con las traducciones, si hago otra más, creo que cada año habría actualización._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


End file.
